1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens device, more particularly to a lens device having an alignment correction unit for adjustment of a lens axis of a lens module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional angled lens device applied to a projector includes a housing 1, a first lens module 2 having a first lens axis (L1), a second lens module 3 having a second lens axis (L2), and a reflector 4. The housing 1 confines an inner space 101, and is formed with first and second module-mounting holes 102, 103. The first and second lens modules 2, 3 are mounted on the housing 1 at the first and second module-mounting holes 102, 103, respectively. The reflector 4 is mounted in the inner space 101 of the housing 1, and is disposed between the first and second module-mounting holes 102, 103. The reflector 4 has a reflecting surface 401 intersected by the first lens axis (L1) and the second lens axis (L2).
For the conventional angled lens device, since the housing 1 is difficult to manufacture, the reflector 4 is easily displaced from its ideal location in the inner space 101. In addition, manufacturing errors can easily occur in the first and second lens modules 2, 3, such that after the first and second lens modules 2, 3 are mounted respectively on the housing 1 at the first and second module-mounting holes 102, 103, the first and second lens axes (L1), (L2) cannot intersect the reflecting surface 401 at a common point (P). In other words, the lens axes (L1), (L2) of the first and second lens modules 2, 3 are misaligned, which has an adverse affect on the imaging quality.